Audrey and Sweet fluff
by pinkpunkpower
Summary: this is somthing i'd almost forgotten about, teen for swearing
1. Explaining feelings from Audrey's POV

(Audrey's pov)

I wait outside a medical office of the Washington D.C. hospital where Sweet is working for now. Soon he comes out of his office, surprisingly, talking to Milo.

"So yeah just take it easy, no destroying of Rourke, and no over-usage of your arm okay?"Sweet hasn't changed I guess, what about Milo?

" Damn! He's Back?" l Almost crack up.

"No, it was a joke," Sweet answers rolling his eyes.

"Oh,What the..." Have I been seen? I hide and see his eyes follow me and signal I didn't want Sweet to know I was there. He nods.

"What?"

"Nothing I just thought I saw Audrey, I was mistaken," he says brushing Sweet off.

"Remember don't re-break your arm!" Sweet yells to Milo who is leaving.

"Soo, still the same eh?" A voice behind me says.

"Me?" I whisper.

"Yeah you, you little coward. Just go talk to him!"

"Easy for you to say Kida! Your dating the guy you like but I'm not!" I yell.

"Audrey?" Sweet asks not turning to face me.

"DAMN!" I yell punching Kida but she blocks and breaks my arm.

"DAMN!" I scream out in pain.

"Audrey!" Sweet comes to my side and checks my hand.

"Damn what is with the gang and broken arms? So far I've had Milo, Mole, Cookie, Vinny, And now you come in with a broken arm, oh, Kida, has your arm healed yet?"

"Yeah the sprains healed,"

"Good. Oh keep Milo from further breaking his arm!"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Okay why'd you punch Kida? And why hide?"

"You were treating Milo and she called me a coward!"

"Ok 2 questions. 1.) Why were you here in the first place and 2.) Why'd she do that?"

"I'm too scared to tell the guy I like that I like him."

"A.) Who is the guy you like and maybe I could tell you how to tell him that. And B.) Both questions answered?"

"Yeah I answered both questions... kinda sorta and you wanna know who I like?" I ask.

"Yeah I want to he..." He's cut off by my lips crashing onto his. HARD. He breaks the kiss and looks at me like he's confused and yet surprised at the same time.

"Audrey I... there's a fucking 7 year age difference between us. We could never work. I'm sorry,"

"Obviously not very sorry if you don't care about what I feel for you. And about the age difference: I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW MUCH OF AN AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US! God I LOVE YOU and nothing you say or do will change that!"


	2. Explaining feelings from Sweet's POV

{Sweet's POV}

I walk out of my office seeing Audrey, out of the corner of my eye, as I do.

"So yeah just take it easy, no destroying of Rourke, and no over-usage of your arm okay?"I say trying to seem normal.

"Damn! He's Back?" l almost crack up.

"No, it was a joke," I answer rolling my eyes.

"Oh,What the..." Why is he saying that? Has he seen Audrey? He nods at something behind me.

"What?" I ask letting him know I have no clue what's going on.

"Nothing I just thought I saw Audrey, I was mistaken," Milo says brushing me off.

"Remember don't re-break your arm!" I yell to Milo who is leaving.

I wait for what's eventually going to happen and have turned, about to enter my medical office when I hear what I've been waiting for.

"Easy for you to say Kida! Your dating the guy you like but I'm not!" Audrey yells.

"Audrey?" I ask not turning to face her trying to get her to think I hadn't known she was there.

"DAMN!" She yells punching Kida but Kida blocks and breaks her arm.

"DAMN!" She screams out in pain.

"Audrey!" I go to her side and check her hand.

"Damn what is with the gang and broken arms? So far I've had Milo, Mole, Cookie, Vinny, And now you come in with a broken arm, oh, Kida, has your arm healed yet?" I ask confused.

"Yeah the sprains healed," She replies.

"Good. Oh keep Milo from further breaking his arm!" I tell her.

" Will do. Bye," She promises.

"Bye,"I say and Kida leaves.

"Okay why'd you punch Kida? And why hide?" I ask turning back to Audrey.

"You were treating Milo and she called me a coward!"She explains.

"Ok 2 questions. 1.) Why were you here in the first place and 2.) Why'd she do that?" I curiosly ask.

"I'm too scared to tell the guy I like that I like him," Ok logical but why would she be here to do so? It can't possibly be me could it?

"A.) Who is the guy you like and maybe I could tell you how to tell him that. And B.) Both questions answered?" I say not giving away any hint of my hope that I'm the one she likes.

"Yeah I answered both questions... kinda sorta and you wanna know who I like?" She asks.

"Yeah I want to he..." I'm cut off by her lips crashing onto mine. HARD. I break the kiss and look at her like I'm confused and yet surprised at the same time.

"Audrey I... there's a fucking 7 year age difference between us. We could never work. I'm sorry,"WHAT THE FUCK? DID I _REALLY_ JUST SAY THAT? I MEAN I'M _IN LOVE_ WITH HER AND YET I PHYSICALLY SAY _**THAT?**_

"Obviously not very sorry if you don't care about what I feel for you. And about the age difference: I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW MUCH OF AN AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US! God I LOVE YOU and nothing you say or do will change that!"She yells at me and runs off. I run after her and grab her arm


End file.
